A Taste for Love
by usigh
Summary: A loving tryst between Conrad and Yozak awakens some desires that Yuuri hadn't known he possessed. Prequel to A First Taste. YozakxxConrad. slash. Rated for lemony goodness.


**Author's Note: **So this is my first ff... please be nice! I've been thinking about this for a while and it wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. So here we are, A Taste for Love! Special thanks to Sami.60 for typing this up for me... Love you. Please review, all!

_Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me and I do not profit from the publishing of this fanfiction._

* * *

A Taste for Love

Prequel:

Yozak and Conrart walk quietly through the moonlit gardens—not quite holding hands, but frequently touching, nonetheless. Conrart actually caresses his butt a time, possibly two, and Yozak begins to feel edgy. The next time that Conrart reaches for him, he turns and, holding his love, kisses him—deeply and with all the longing he'd been feeling while Conrart was on Earth with Yuuri.

The kiss is returned and, standing in the moonlight with Conrart's hands caressing his back and bottom, Yozak decides that he needs a taste of the other man before they can return to their room.

"Yozak…" mumbles Conrart, but there is not going to be any stopping! The clever red head quickly unfastens both belt and trousers and slips them down the trim hips of his love. Kneeling before him, Yozak looks up. "I need to taste you." Conrart caresses his cheek and stands watching him, the moonlight gilding his features—making him look like some sort of story book prince.

Yozak sighs and nuzzles his beloved's thigh, stroking his taut behind as he urges him forward the inch or so needed to place a kiss on the tip of Conrart's rather impressive erection. "Mmm you've missed me too." He murmurs. Then, to both of their pleasures, he engulfs the head of that cock into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

_Oh, yes—more._ He tastes the precum already leaking onto his tongue. Yozak strokes and licks and nibbles, finally taking Conrart deep into his throat. Both men moan, then he begins a rhythm he knows Conrart loves—stroking him almost out and then sucking him all the way back in.

Conrart groans and his hand tightens in his lover's red, red hair. "Ah, yes… I'm so going to make a mess of you, sweetheart."

Yozak smiles. "I'll hold you to that." He then returns to his erotic ministrations.

Slowly—making sure that Conrart can see his every move—he tucks a finger into his mouth with Conrart's cock.

Knowing what his lover has planned, Conrart widens his stance a bit. Still looking up, Yozak watches his face as he withdraws the dampened finger from his overfull mouth and reaches between his lover's legs—finding his little ass hole and rubbing it.

"Ah, love, please." Conrart pants.

Yozak takes him deep into his throat, and as he strokes him back out, pushes his finger into Conrart's tight hole. Conrart clenches—not in pain, but in pleasure.

Standing in a moonlit garden where anyone may see him, his beloved pleasures him with his mouth and fingers.

Conrart groans and begins to thrust his hips—forward into Yozak's mouth and then back onto his (_OH oh OH!)_ two fingers.

_I am such a lucky man._

* * *

It's dark, but the moon casts silver light all around the garden.

"This is silly. I've been thinking about this forever," Yuuri mumbles to himself.

"Mom said I'm in love and if I really looked at my behavior, I'd know. OK." He sighs, feeling a bit melancholic. "She's right, but Wolfram's a man! A beautiful man, sure, but he's still a man."

His mother's face appears before him, gently scolding in that way she sometimes has. "Yuuri—you don't look at other men, so you aren't gay. You just love Wolfram."

_But does it really work that way?_

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love him, though. Time to step up to the plate and tell him how I feel! Then I'll be the best fiancé/husband I can be!" Yuuri stops, pushing one fisted hand into the other, finally feeling confident about everything.

A loud groan interrupts his personal pep talk, and he worries at first that someone might be hurt. "Oh…yes, yes, yes!"

He steps closer to the bushes, peering around, trying to determine where the voices had come from. "Who is it?"

_There._ How he'd managed to miss that before was beyond him. _Is that…?_ Conrad and…Yozak? _Yozak is on his knees in front of him and…_ _Wow._

Face burning, Yuuri looks for an escape route, but his gaze is immediately drawn back to the two men with Conrad's rather loud moan. Yuuri has never seen anything like this, but the look on Conrad's face…

_He looks incredibly happy._ Suddenly, Yuuri finds himself picturing the same look on Wolfram's face—with Wolfram moaning his name, his blonde curls disheveled…

He can't look away, even if he'd wanted to, and suddenly Conrad is pistoning into Yozak's face—both hands holding on to tangled red hair. "Oh oh oh…Yozak!"

The red head doesn't stop whatever it is that he is doing. Then everything seems to be over—Conrad is frozen, holding tightly but not moving, his face turned up to the moon is clear to Yuuri. Slowly, Yozak seems to be licking him, then pulling up his trousers.

Conrad wraps his arms around the usually brassy red head and Yuuri watches as he possessively kisses him, holding him as if Yozak is important to him—as if he is cherished. He watches as they stroll away, holding each other.

"Wow." Yuuri's steps lead him to the royal bedchamber.

In the candle light, he sees Wolf already asleep in bed. The blonde's mouth is pursed as though awaiting a kiss. Yuuri knows who's kiss is going there—he loves Wolf, and maybe it will surprise his blonde friend, but he has discovered a taste for love.


End file.
